Fitments are used for accessing the contents of packaging such as flexible pouches. These fitments typically have a spout extending from a base or canoe portion which is sealed to a portion of the pouch. The spout frequently has some type of closure such as a cap. A variety of sizes and shapes of fitments are used.
When the pouches are formed, the fitment is typically delivered to a bowl feeder. The bowl feeder is used to orientate and align the fitments so that a robotic arm can pick up the fitment from the bowl feeder and place the fitment into the pouch. Thus, it should be appreciated that currently only one fitment may be picked up at a time from the bowl feeder. Thus, if the bowl feeder does not properly orient and align a fitment for the robotic arm, the robotic arm must wait and the system stalls. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a system wherein the fitments may accumulate so as to always have a fitment ready for insertion into the pouch thereby reducing stop time.
Sealing the fitment to the pouch requires sufficient heat to partially melt the laminate onto the fitment as well as heat the fitment to receive the laminate material. Currently, systems heat both the fitment and the laminate material at the same time. This may result in an ill formed seal in instances where the fitment does not achieve a predetermined temperature. In other instances the fitment itself may crack. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a system wherein the fitment is heated to a predetermined temperature prior to being sealed to the pouch.